loveless
by kouette
Summary: [toshiya de DeG] bah alors, c'est une fille... avec un mec... un soir... niark


_Titre : loveless_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : toshiya et une tarée suicidaire... mais nan, je rigole, une tarée tout court!_

_Genre : discussion_

_Disclaimer : ziky est un ourson bleu qui boit de la limonade tous les matins... nan, mon histoire ne parle pas d'ourson bleu(je pète un câble et alors?)_

_Déclaration de l'auteur : wouhaaaa. One-shot powaaaaa!_

Toshiya fut réveillé par un petit courant d'air. Sentant que personne n'occupait le lit à côté de lui, il releva la tête. La jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardait le ciel, une cigarette à la bouche. Elle avait enfilé un large baggy ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt. Ses cheveux tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Se rappelant soudain qu'ils étaient au 14ème étage d'un immeuble parisien, le bassiste l'interpella.

- Si tu tombes, ça va abîmer mes affaires.

- C'est pas grave, ça leur donnera un autre style, c'est tout. Style écrasé sur les pavés...

Malgré un accent assez fort, elle parlait assez bien le japonais. Elle attrapa la canette qui était posée à côté d'elle et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis, regardant le chanteur qui se recroquevillait sous ses couvertures afin d'échapper au froid, elle sourit.

- Je vous ai piqué ça dans le frigo, dit elle en montrant sa bière qu'elle reposait sur le rebord. Et je vous ai emprunté des affaires pour être plus à l'aise. Si vous voulez, je peux refermer la fenêtre.

- Nan, ça me gène pas. Tu peux me tutoyer, on a quand même passé une partie de la nuit ensemble...

- Oui, mais je ne vous connais pas vraiment malgré tout, et puis vous êtes une star. Mais puisque vous me le proposez gentiment, je vais envisager cette possibilité.

- Dis, toutes les françaises sont suicidaires? C'est quand même un peu dangereux ce que tu fais...

- Nan, ça, c'est ma spécialité. Mais j'aime bien être comme ça. Voir la ville dans la nuit, le ciel sans étoile... C'est beau je trouve...

Alors qu'elle regardait tristement dans le vide, le bassiste fit la moue puis, en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes, il s'en alluma une.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air triste?

- Pour rien, c'est pas grave, des histoires de gamines. Mais vous, dites moi, pourquoi vous ne couchez pas avec quelqu'un que vous aimez?

Stupéfait par cette question, il resta un moment, la cigarette à la main, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis, alors que la jeune fille posait délicatement les doigts sur la canette, il se redressa.

- C'est aussi ton cas, non? À moins que tu m'aimes...

- Nan, pas vraiment, enfin... d'une certaine manière... Mais moi je peux répondre que c'est parce que vous êtes connu et que je veux pouvoir m'en vanter auprès de mes copines... Même si ça n'est pas le cas...

- Merci...

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas répondre, c'est pas grave hein... Je ne veux pas non plus vous ennuyer.

- La réponse est toute simple, parce que je n'aime personne...

- Comment c'est possible? Attendez, il y a bien une personne que vous trouvez particulièrement belle... N'ayez pas peur, je ne divulguerais pas ces informations.

La jeune fille c'était levée, avait refermé doucement la fenêtre et était venu s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui cachait presque la figure mais elle regardait sérieusement le bassiste.

- En ce moment, je dirais toi... T'es trop mimi avec mes fringues...

- Merci mais je voudrais savoir en général...

- Tu veux essayer d'arranger mes problèmes de cœur?

- N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation...

- Bon, je vais te répondre, et après on arrête avec ce sujet...

- D'accord!

- Je trouve plein de personne très belles, mais je n'« aime » personne. Pour pouvoir aimer, il faudrait que je sache ce que c'est l'amour. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas de vivre ainsi...

- Mmhh... Bon, tu veux une bière?

- Quoi?

- Bah on a dit qu'on changeais de sujet...

- Oui mais... Enfin, tu t'es mis à me tutoyer, c'est déjà ça...

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu mieux... Quoi que nan en fait... Mais je te comprends, c'est déjà ça...

- Pourtant c'est plutôt complexe, je ne pense pas que tu puisse comprendre...

- Je n'arrive à comprendre que les choses complexes. Et puis, c'est facile de comprendre quelque chose quand on le ressent... Tu veux une bière?

- Je veux bien oui...

La jeune fille se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle attrapa deux bière dans le frigo. Les deux bières dans une main, sa cigarette dans l'autre, elle retourna dans la chambre. Il vit que le jeune homme lui avait volé sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se précipita vers lui, criant en français des choses qui ressemblait fort à des jurons. Puis, reprenant un peu son calme, elle recommença à parler japonais.

- T'es taré? Tu pourrais tomber!

- Pas plus de risques que toi...

- Si! Primo: t'es un mec, donc par conséquent, t'es moins doué! Secundo: T'as pas l'habitude, contrairement à moi... et tertio: c'est plus grave si c'est toi qui tombe que si c'est moi. Alors arrête tes connerie et descend de là!

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le lit en râlant, la jeune fille tenta de reprendre son calme. Après l'avoir encore une fois foudroyé du regard, elle lui tendit sa bière.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'une de mes fans me donnerait un ordre sur ce ton, je pense que j'aurais assuré ne pas obéir...

- T'avais plutôt intérêt à obéir, sinon je t'aurais trucidé. T'es dingue ou quoi? La peur que tu m'as faite... J'aurais jamais avoir encore aussi peur.

- De quand date ta dernière peur?

- De tout de suite!

- Oui, mais celle d'avant?

- Quand j'ai manqué de mourir, dans un accident. Mais tu vois, je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Et t'as eu aussi peur pour moi?

- Et pour moi aussi! J'aurais eu des ennuis après, on m'aurait accusé de crime! Ajouta-t-elle, pour se justifier.

- Merci, murmura-t-il. Je peux t'embrasser?

En souriant, elle reposa sa canette sur la table de chevet et se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, elle le dévisagea. Après un long baiser, elle le fixa dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit la terrifia.

- Ne m'aime pas s'il te plaît... Il ne faut pas, supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne contrôle rien. Mais la seule chose que je voudrais, c'est te demander de passer le reste de ma nuit avec toi.

- D'accord. Mais... c'est pas grave.

Le bassiste la serra contre lui et commença à la couvrir de baisers.

Le portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Tendant la main, le jeune homme renversa les deux canette de bière qui y avaient été déposée ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Meeeerde... Fait chier bordel, murmura-t-il.

Il attrapa le portable et lut le message après s'être énergiquement frotté les yeux.

_'Salut Tosh. Il est temps d'abandonner ta conquête et de venir nous rejoindre, on part bientôt.'_

La jeune fille a ses côté le regardait avec un sourire triste. Puis elle se redressa et l'embrassa.

- Tu dois partir maintenant, ne?

- Oui... Je...

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas l'entendre! Juste une chose, sache que c'est réciproque. Tu vas me manquer...

- Dommage que tu sois pas japonaise...

- C'est ce que je me dis tout le temps... Allez, va-t'en. Vite.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et refusait de pleurer devant lui. Elle s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais du y avoir de sentiments entre eux. Ça n'était pas normal. Alors qu'il se levait pour s'habiller, elle s'enfouis dans les draps.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Je vais payer. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand il fut retenu par un petit cri derrière lui. Il se retourna, des larmes dévalaient le long des joues de la jeune fille.

- Kisu shite. S'il te plaît. Une dernière fois.

Il revint sur ses pas et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser chaste rempli d'amour.

- Sayonara

- Sayonara, Ai shiteru.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me le dire. Va t'en!

Il sortit alors de la chambre, gardant encore dans sa bouche le goût des lèvres de la jeune fille. Après avoir laissé un mot sur la petite table du salon, il sortit, ses valises à la main.

Elle se leva avec un mal de tête comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait. Ses yeux était rouges, son nez coulait, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau su la figure et y trouva une bague, sur le bord de l'évier. Une bague ornée d'une superbe pierre bleu. Elle la passa à son doigt et retourna dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de la petite table où elle trouva le mot. Il y avait dessus un numéro de téléphone suivit de ces quelques mots:

_'Je sais que tu ne m'appelleras pas car il n'y a aucune raison de le faire mais je te laisse un numéro où tu es sûre de pouvoir me joindre si jamais un jour tu as besoin de réconfort, n'hésite pas._

_Toshimasa_

_Ps: j'espère que la bague te va bien. S'il te plaît, ne la perd pas, j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Merci pour tout.'_

Alors qu'elle regardait le numéro inscrit en haut de la feuille, elle sut qu'il resterait gravé dans sa tête à jamais. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'appellerait pas. Cela réveillerait leur sentiments et ne pourraient que leur faire du mal. Cependant elle continua à regarder l'écriture de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle remarqua par transparence qu'il y avait quelque chose de griffonné derrière. Elle retourna la feuille et y aperçut un dessin. Son regard se remplit à nouveau de larmes. _Baka! Arrête de me faire pleurer maintenant. _Elle posa doucement ses doigts sur le dessin. Une jeune fille y était représenté. Elle portait un baggy trop large et un simple tee-shirt. Assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, elle avait les yeux perdus dans la nuit et un sourire triste était posé sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille leva son regard du dessin. À présent c'était le matin et le soleil commençait à éclairer les toits de la ville. Dans sa tête, elle maudit le temps si radieux et après avoir été chercher le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait, elle sortit. Le bassiste lui avait aussi laissé les affaires qu'elle lui avait emprunté la veille. Elle passa devant l'accueil sans s'y arrêter et elle s'enfuit dans les rues de Paris en tentant de penser à autres chose même si la seule chose qui lui restait dans la tête était le regard du bassiste

Owari

_Bon bah voilà quoi... J'aime bien moi cette histoire! Bon, je sais, faut que j'arrête avec mes histoires à l'eau de rose, mais ça m'a subitement inspirée. Mdr. En tout cas, je pensais pas les faire tomber amoureux... C'est vrai en plus... Vont-ils reprendre contact par la suite? Je n'en sais rien, ça n'est qu'un one-shot, la suite, à vous de l'imaginer... ;p_


End file.
